


another day

by lotusdragon, metry



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Nausea, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Vomit, basically demo is pregnant and gets sick that's it, demo belongs to my gf, gf recommended i post this here just in case i lose it or something, hope y'all enjoy nonetheless, lesbians being lesbians, pregnancy struggles, sick/comfort, sorry for this, sorry im not a super great writer but i do my best, splatoon ocs - Freeform, squidkids, this really about to be my first post on here huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusdragon/pseuds/lotusdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metry/pseuds/metry
Summary: demo is experiencing what it's like to be pregnant and she's not having a great time so far
Relationships: sira/demo (splatoon ocs)
Kudos: 5





	1. sick

it was just another day. everything is going to be fine.

demo repeated it to herself constantly that day, after waking up that morning, and suddenly being reminded of her pregnancy. the little octoling girl loved the fact that she was going to bare her mate's little squid pups, but the symptoms of it all had already come effect. she sat at the table, alone, a cup of hot tea between her clammy hands. she had felt sick since she woke up and really wanted to avoid waking up her girlfriend for something as simple as nausea, but it was really getting to her this time. she thought maybe the tea would help to soothe her belly turning over itself, but unfortunately not this time. she tried to simply focus on one thing. she stared down at the table, still and unmoving, except for her slightly shaky hands. after taking some time to relax and breathe, she finally felt a moment of peace without her head spinning, and lifted her cup to her mouth to sip her now slightly cooled tea. but, just the smell, had been too much. she set the cup down suddenly and covered her mouth, before standing and sprinting to the bathroom. she fell to her knees directly in front of the toilet and let it all out, her breath hitching and sweat droplets running down her cheek. she hugged the toilet seat, her head tilted and resting against her arm. she felt useless and sick, and all of a sudden, everything no longer felt fine.  
almost out of nowhere, she felt arms wrap around and gently hug her from behind. it was her mate sira, who rested her chin on her shoulder as she spoke in a gentle tone.  
"why didn't you wake me up? you know i would've helped you."  
demo swallowed hard and stuttered slightly as she spoke, "i-i felt bad..."  
sira sighed, and moved a little tentacle out of demos face, "never feel bad about that honey. you know that everything is worth it for you."

a few minutes later, demo sat back in the kitchen, feeling a bit better and sipping a cup of water while holding her girlfriend's hand as she talked about a dream she had. she thought to herself again, this time, with a smile on her face, and her other hand resting on her belly,  
everything's going to be fine.


	2. bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demo struggles x2, belly addition  
> written by my beautiful gf @lotusdragon

A distressed, heavily pregnant octoling sat at her bedside, clearly agitated. Sure, she often had mood swings now and then, but this wasn't a mood swing at all. This was just sheer frustration over her current scenario, and she wasn't having any of it. "Demo, honey, is everything alright in there?" a sweet voice called behind her room door. It was her girlfriend, Sira, checking in on her. "You've been there for a while. Are you ready to go yet?"

Demo seemed to panic slightly at this. "O-oh...! Um, everything is alright, I'll be there in a second, love," she replied, attempting to get up as fast as she could. Her bulged belly hadn't been making things easier for her in the slightest, and it was certainly causing a problem now. She sighed, holding the top of her little bump with her left hand and using her other hand to push herself upwards off of her bed. Demo heaved, but carried on. She and her girlfriend were supposed to go out on a little date a while ago, but she was having trouble getting changed and all. 

She grabbed a nice mutish-pink sweater from her closet, laying it on the bed to plan out her outfit. Kneeling down slightly, the octoling picked out some jeans from her dresser and hastily threw them alongside the sweater. It was now just a matter of putting them both on. Demo took off her pajama pants and folded them neatly, placing them on her pillow. She then slowly, but surely put the jeans on, thanking whoever made stretchable jeans a thing. Now comes the hard part: the sweater. She bent over a little to pick it up, but in a fit of clumsiness, dropped it on the floor. Demo huffed, and attempted to grab it from the ground. Her bulged belly was preventing her from bending down even lower, and she slowly arched herself back up, placing a hand against her back as support. The octo girl tried once more, bending down and trying to pick it up, but to no avail. She was beginning to get frustrated now, feeling tears well up in her eyes. It was such a simple task, but she just couldn't get it done. 

Without thinking, she covered her face with her hands and began to weep, little whimpers escaping her mouth. Not being able to even bend down properly to pick something up took a toll on the octoling, and even if it seemed minuscule, everything she endured was extremely magnified in her eyes. Within a few minutes of Demo crying, Sira entered the room, hurrying over to her mate. "Honey... are you okay..? I heard you crying..." she said, putting her hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the ground, a noticeable pink sweater by their feet. "Were you having trouble picking things up again..?" she continued, beginning to piece things together. Demo nodded, sniffing.

"You know you can ask me to help you... I wouldn't want this to happen again, okay?" Sira said, hugging her girlfriend and petting her head. "You know I want to help you and be with you, love. You shouldn't feel bad for asking for help," the inkling followed up, rubbing her octoling's back.

"T-thank you, love..." Demo squeaked.

"Of course, honey. Now let's get you all dressed up."


	3. pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hggjj this is really depressing sorry but it's gets better i promise

sira sat in the shower, the hot water hitting her lap as she hugged her knees and stared at the floor. things had been crazy lately, with demo being pregnant with their pups, and their teammates often busy and not around. she was glad that the water covered up her tears, because she didn't want to admit to herself that she was crying. she missed her team, and she missed being soft, and letting others take care of her at times. even with demo right outside the bathroom door, she felt so alone.  
"how could you be so selfish..." she muttered to herself under her breath, her fist clenched and her nails gently digging into her leg. she felt like she wasn't allowed to feel this way, or to feel like she deserved to be the soft one for once. what would demo say if she saw her weeping like this. "she'd probably think im so pathetic," sira sniffled as she spoke and rested her chin on her crossed arms. she didn't want to feel better right now. she felt, if anything, she deserved to feel sad just for these few minutes before having to get back to her life.

soon after, sira had finished up her shower and stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel and looking at herself. she rubbed her eyes and looked into the mirror, her eyes a bit red from crying. she simply ignored it, and plastered a smile on her face. the same smile demo was used to. nothing changed. and nothing was going to, anyways.  
then, she left the bathroom.


	4. worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see i told you it gets better
> 
> my gf wrote this one 👍

As soon as the inkling stepped out of the bathroom, Demo was quick to say a simple greeting to her girlfriend. "Hey love, how was the shower?" she said, half chewing half talking, a biscuit in her hand. "Want one?"

"Oh, um, no thank you," Sira responded, rubbing the back of her head. She really hoped that her puffy bottom eyelids and reddened eyes didn't show, praying that somehow, they were covered up or not too noticable. As she thought this, Demo paused her munching and swallowed her food, then looked her girlfriend up and down. Sira flinched. 

"Have you been crying?" Demo said, her tone softer than normal. Sira hesitated, turning to the side. "You can tell me, you know... it's alright," the octoling continued, getting closer to her.

"I..." Sira began, taking a long pause.

"Here, let's go talk in our room. We can sit down there."

And so, the two went to their room and sat down on their shared bed. Sira looked down, seemingly guilty. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me right now, but I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me about anything," Demo began, placing her hand over Sira's and rubbing her thumb over it. It took a moment for Sira to talk, a silence separating their words like the void.

"I miss our team..." Sira started, her voice low and unsteady. "I just.. miss being taken care of," she continued, her voice getting quieter at the end. Demo took a moment herself to take everything in and to make sure she had processed everything before speaking.

"I'm sure they miss you too, love. I do as well, but I'm sure they'll come around soon," Demo replied, leaning in closer to Sira in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "Even though they're not here, I know that they think of you, too," she sighed, taking another breath to speak once more. "Sometimes you get sad, and that's okay..! I'd just like to remind you that I'll always be here for you, and I'm always thinking of you." 

Sira didn't know how to properly respond, and instead gave Demo a longing, heartfelt hug. She was beginning to tear up, trying to process everything herself. Demo was the same, but she held her own, rubbing the inkling's back and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, okay, Sira? So much. Don't ever forget that," Demo said in a soft voice, giving her another little cheek smooch. 

"I love you too..." Sira responded, sniffing.

"Want me to call the rest of the team over so we could hang out?" Demo offered, her voice gentle.

"T-that would be nice....." Sira responded, her voice shaking.

"Alright, I will," Demo said, ready to stand up. 

"Um.. Demo?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The octoling grabbed her phone from the dresser and began dialing the number of their teammate, Saire, and hoped that she was alongside Skull, their other team member. While the phone rang, Demo sat beside Sira, her free hand on the inkling's back as she smiled gently.

Sira smiled back, sniffling a bit, but she was overall comforted. She knew that she was safe in her girlfriend's arms, and she knew that she was safe in the hands of her team.

She was safe now.


	5. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think that's the word. prologue? probably  
> gf also wrote this chapter cuz she's amazing

Two cephalopods comfortably slept in their bed, sprawled out and cozy in their own little ways. They were practically spooning, the inkling being the big spoon and the octoling being the little spoon. The octoling awoke with a start, jolting suddenly before relaxing again. This action spurred the inkling to groggily wake up alongside her mate, yawning. "Demo, hun, you okay?" she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

"Eugh... I just feel weird, Sira.." Demo mumbled back, trying to get comfortable again, but another thing bothered her. "I have to pee..." she continued, slowly getting up and skittering over to the restroom. She took a moment to let that out, but as she reached for the flush handle, a sudden urge to vomit overtook her senses. The octoling dropped to her knees, clutching her belly as she held onto the seat with her other hand. She attempted to hold it in, hoping that it would just go away, but it ended up coming out of her anyways. She sputtered and spat as it left her body, wiping her face with her arm and breathing heavily. 

She slowly stood up, finally managing to flush the toilet, rinse her mouth, and brush her teeth before stammering back to bed. Demo practically catapulted back onto the comfy sheets, nuzzling up to Sira. "You okay?" Sira asked, sitting up and patting Demo's head. "I heard you throw up..."

"Y-yeah, I'm good.. just feeling sick is all," the octo responded, cuddling up to her girlfriend.

"Mm.. okay. Just let me know if it gets worse."

"I will, don't worry," Demo reassured her mate, rolling over to face her. She squinted.

"What's up?" Sira said, confused by her odd look.

"I.. crave squid fin lemons."

Sira looked dumbfounded at that. "I thought that you didn't like squid fin lemons."

"Yeah, I know..! I just.. I just crave them for some reason. I know they're way too sour for me, but like, I want some right now."

"Hm, okay. Let's go get some now, then. We needed to go shopping anyways," Sira concluded, getting up from her comfy position. Demo nodded in response, getting up herself and rubbing her temples and belly a bit before picking out clothes to wear. After a little while, the two got dressed on their own accord, and were ready to head out. The cephalopods walked over to the metro, in which they took a shuttle train over to the closest MakoMart, one of their favorite stores to shop at. 

"Is it just me, or does MakoMart look different today?" Demo curiously noted, staring at the vast warehouse-sized store's contents. Little crates of fruits and vegetables adorned one side of the market, stacked up high with nutritious food. Around the middle of the shop, boxed cereals, snacks, drinks, and local favorites were lined all along a vast amount of shelves. The octoling scoped out what else she could see, her eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Probably not. We just haven't been here in a while," Sira responded, grabbing a shopping cart. Demo followed quickly.

And so, the two began shopping. Demo found her squid fin lemons rather quickly, buying several pounds of them. They also purchased numerous other foods, like squiddymelons and sweet cereals. After their shopping fiasco, the two caught a train back to their place with bags full of goodies.

During the train ride, Demo was mindlessly fondling her breasts, wincing at the soreness that followed. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sira said, leaning forward after noticing what her mate was doing.

Demo paused, finally coming back to reality as she noticed that her hand was on her left boob. "O-oh, I shouldn't be doing that here, huh..." she said, her voice a whisper. She hadn't noticed that she was doing it at all; she was just so tired for some reason, but for what? All they had done was just shop around for about an hour. Sira let out a little smirk, shaking her head. Demo hadn't noticed this, either.

When they finally got back to their place, it was around the late afternoon. They went inside leisurely, placing the groceries on the dining table.

Sira went into their room for a moment, opening and closing a drawer and seemingly grabbing something for it. Before Demo could begin putting them away, Sira approached her with a rather noticable aura. "Hey," she said, her voice slightly deeper than normal. The octo looked up at her in anticipation and curiosity.

"Hun... please take this pregnancy test."

Demo looked confused at first, but then obliged in a few moments. "O-oh, um, okay, love.." she said, taking the object and going to the bathroom nervously. She took the test, wrapping it in a bit of toilet paper before going back to Sira, admittedly not taking a look at it herself. "Here..!" she said, handing it over to her girlfriend and looking down, sweating. Sira gently took it from her mate's clawed hands, unraveling it quickly to reveal two lines on the pregnancy test- a sure sign of pregnancy. A soft blush spread throughout her face.

"You're pregnant."

Demo looked up right away as those words were spoken, Sira showing off the test to her, and in that moment, her mate was rubbing her cheek. Her face flushed a brilliant bright turquoise, just like her ink color. "I knew it. From your morning sickness, your exhaustion, strange cravings, and sore chest, I knew it. You were supposed to have your period a few days ago, too, but you missed that. You're gonna have our little pups now, huh?" the inkling whispered in her mate's ear. "I wanted to make sure that you were impregnated for real... I wanted to make sure that you were going to have our squid-octo babies.."

"Y-you impregnated me fully..." The octo was so happy yet heated in the moment, however, her happiness took over, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I.... I'm so glad, Sira! I've always wanted us to have a family of our own... and... and now that we can, I-I'm so glad to finally bear your children..." she then hugged her mate, wiggling her body slightly. Sira hugged her back, smiling from ear to ear.

"You mean our children," Sira corrected her, giving her girlfriend a little smooch. "I'll take good care of you while our babies are in your belly, alright?" she continued, kneeling down to pepper Demo's little belly with kisses.

"U-uh huh! Thank you, love..." she said, letting out a huff.

Sira stood back up, giving her mate another kiss. Demo followed through and kissed her mate back, letting out a little squeak.

This was the start of a wonderful family.


End file.
